Surprises
by GRACE5
Summary: future D/L


"So what's for breakfast?" Kelly asked as she watched her best friend rummage through the cupboards.

"Well I wanted pancakes, but it looks like my dad used the rest of the mix." Amber sighed as she pulled down several boxes of cereal. "Take your pick."

"Hm, tough choice." Kelly laughed as she got up and got the spoons and milk, while Amber got the bowls. "I think I'll go with Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Really? I always figured you for a Froot Loop kinda person." Amber laughed as the trademark Messer grin appeared.

"You're hilarious." Kelly said with a fake glare.

"I know." Amber laughed as she took the box of Lucky Charms.

"Morning." Danny said as he walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Morning Mr. Messer." Kelly said as Danny headed to the fridge and Kelly stared at his ass. "Ouch." She gasped when Amber kicked her.

"What?" Danny said as he took the orange juice and brought it over to the counter next to Kelly and got a glass.

"Nothing." Amber said as he father looked at her curiously.

"Okay." Danny said and downed the glass of orange juice. "Did you girls sleep good?"

"Of course." Amber said as she took a mouthful of cereal.

"Good." Danny said and headed out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a shower."

"Okay." Amber said as she kicked her friend again for staring at her father's ass. "Kelly, stop."

"I'm not doing anything." She defended as she licked her lips.

"You were staring at my dad's ass." Amber reminded her as she continued to eat her cereal.

"It's not my fault your dad is fucking gorgeous." She laughed as Amber gave her a disgusted look.

"That's gross." Amber said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Your mom is a lucky woman." Kelly continued. "Does she just ravish him every night, I know I would."

"Ravish?" Amber laughed as she drank the milk from her bowl.

"Can you hear them? I bet he makes her scream." Kelly continued triggering Amber's gag reflex.

"Stop, before you make me puke." Amber begged.

"Just curious." Kelly laughed.

"They do it every night." A male voice whispered in Kelly's ear, causing her to shriek, and him to laugh.

"They do not, Tyler" Amber said as she glared at her brother.

"Don't scare me like that." Kelly said as she slapped him.

"You like it." He said as he licked his lips, and turned to the fridge, grabbing a juice box and leaving.

"You're brother is gorgeous too, but not as hot as your dad." Kelly said as she watched Tyler walk out of the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you slept with my brother." Amber said and shook her head.

"Things happen." Kelly laughed with a smile and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Look who finally decided to get up." Lindsay laughed as she entered the apartment and looked into the kitchen, then headed back down to get the groceries.

"Hi Kelly." The youngest Messer said as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Hi lover." Kelly laughed as she picked the four-year-old up and sat him on her lap.

"Great, so now you're sleeping with my older and younger brother." Amber laughed as she picked up both of their dishes and put them in the sink.

"But Julian is my favorite." Kelly said as she kissed his cheek, causing him to squirm.

"I thought I heard your mom." Danny said as he re-entered with track pants and a beader on, his hair still wet, and his glasses on.

"She went back to the car." Julian said as Danny plucked him from Kelly's lap and took him into his arms.

"Morning." Danny laughed and kissed his son's cheek.

"It's the afternoon, Daddy." He laughed and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Well, I didn't see you in the morning." Danny said

"Mommy told me to let you sleep." He explained as Lindsay walked into the kitchen with bags in her hands and put them on the counter. "Hey."

"Hey." Lindsay laughed as Danny walked over to the counted and looked through the bag. Danny set Julian down on the counter and helped his wife put the groceries away.

"What are these Daddy?" Julian asked curiously as he held up a box of condoms, causing both of his parents to look at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Wow, Magnums, I'm impressed Mr. Messer." Kelly said with a look of appreciation, and Danny shot her a warning look.

"That's too much for my virgin ears." Amber cringed as a sour look appeared on her face.

"Probably." Tyler said as he entered the kitchen.

"What!?" Danny yelled with wide eyes as he took the box from his youngest son and set it down on the counter. "What?"

"What what?" Amber asked as she shot her brother a death glare as he laughed.

"You're not a virgin?" Danny questioned as he looked back at his wife for a reaction but it didn't seem to faze her.

"How come Tyler's aloud to be a whore, but I have sex with my boyfriend of like four years and you freak out?" Amber yelled back at him.

"Because you're my baby girl, you're not even supposed to know what sex is, EVER." Danny said as his wife placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Danny, calm down." Lindsay said as turned and glared at Tyler as he continued to laugh.

"She's 16." Danny said defeated.

"It's not a big deal Dad, we were safe." Amber said as her blue eyes pleaded with her father to just let it drop.

"Okay, but we'll talk later." Danny said as the girls headed towards the kitchen exit.

"She's pregnant, you know." Tyler said as he threw his juice box in the trashcan.

"Get outta here." Danny said as Tyler smirked and left the kitchen. "Kids." Danny said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You love them." She said and kissed his chin.

"I do." Danny agreed.

"But Daddy, what are these?" Julian questioned as he held the box of condoms.

"Balloons." Danny answered as he let go of his wife and moved to stand in front of his son. "Balloons, that only adults can use."

"That's no fun." Julian said as he put the condoms down and Danny picked him up off the counter.

"Why don't you go play, go bother your sister." Danny said and kissed Julian's temple before setting him on the ground and leaning against the counter. Lindsay smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Lindsay asked looking up at him.

"Amber, my little girl, has been de-flowered." Danny said and shook his head. "The next time I see that boy, I'm gonna castrate him, then kill him, and I will get away with it."

"Danny, you're son has been having sex since he was 15, and you're upset that your daughter had sex with a boy she loves?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes." Danny said simply. "I don't want her to get pregnant this young."

"Danny." Lindsay laughed.

"Lindsay, it's gotta be genetic, 2 out of our 3 kids were a surprise." Danny said. "Unexpected pregnancies are hard as adult, imagine what it would've been like as a teen."

"I know, Danny, I was there too, but we made it, and we are happy, and all our kids are happy and healthy." Lindsay said and kissed his nose. "Maybe we might have 3 of our 4 kids are a surprise."

"What?" Danny asked as he just stared at her with an open mouth.

"I'm kidding." Lindsay said as she continued to laugh.

"You're not funny." Danny said.

"Yeah, but you had the same look on your face that had when I told I was pregnant with Tyler." Lindsay said as she finally calmed down.

"Yeah yeah." Danny said as he hoped on the counter and Lindsay stood between his legs. "Who do you think was a bigger surprise, Tyler or Julian?"

"Julian, defiantly, we already had a 12 and 14 year old and were suddenly expecting another baby." Lindsay said. "What about you?"

"Tyler, cause we were still like in a limbo, then we were gonna have a baby, THEN you rejected my proposal." Danny laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Danny, you're timing sucked." Lindsay laughed. "No way was I gonna marry you before you even told me you loved me."

"My timing does not suck, obviously if I can get you pregnant twice while you were on the pill." Danny said

"Not the same thing." Lindsay laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." He said and kissed her head. "And our sexually active children."

"And Julian." Lindsay laughed.


End file.
